Duct Tape Daddy
by mizlo
Summary: Lucas with your nose so bright, won't you guide Matt's sleigh tonight?


**A/N:** For Nicki cause I owed her big time (and probably still do?). Ah well, first story. Go easy on me :P and MERRY CHRISTMIZ, LADY ;)

**Disclaimer: **I own Nicki on Plock, but I already died for that so technically.. I got nothin'.

* * *

Nicki was busy mixing her three cups of applesauce with her three cups of cinnamon for the gingerbread ornaments she was making when Matt walked into the kitchen with a preoccupied look on his face. She quirked an eyebrow at him as he stood completely still in the middle of the room, his eyes surveying the space around him but never once glancing her way.

"Hhmm.." he eventually hummed before he turned and walked out again.

Nicki blinked, staring at the empty spot where he had stood long after he had disappeared back out into the living room. That was weird. "Hhmm.." she murmured to herself as well, working her mix into a dough.

Honestly, there was no telling with that boy and sometimes it was actually better NOT to ask questions, so she went on with her business like it was nothing.

It wasn't until she was busy rolling out her dough and cutting out gingerbread men shapes with her cookie cutter that she began to worry. Lucas, Matt's white cairn terrier, ran by her in a hustle and rounded the dining room table like Jeff Gordon at the Daytona 500, Matt hot on his paws.

Matt had a crazed look in his eyes and his hands fetched out in front of him as he ran. "YUCAS COME BACK TO DADDY!" he babied, trying to lure the pup back into his graces. Matt also wore a red Santa hat on his head and a roll of duct tape around the wrist of his arm.

"...The HELL?!" Nicki stopped what she was doing, one hand going to her hip as she flung the other out to the side, rolling pin still in hand.

Why in the world was her boyfriend chasing after their dog with a roll of duct tape? And whatever he was doing, was it even LEGAL? Not like he would ever hurt that thing. Lucas was his baby For all intents and purposes, but still.

Slamming down the rolling pin, she left the kitchen at a run. "MATTHEW MOORE HARDY," she screamed as she joined in on the races.

She followed their path, weaving through entryways and various rooms until she saw Lucas peek his head out from between the washer and dryer in the laundry room after Matt mistakenly and obliviously passed him by. "C'mere you," she cooed as she reached down and picked him up. "What is your daddy up to, huh?" she asked, as she hugged the puppy to her chest and made her way into the living room where Matt sat on all fours, head shoved under the couch still on the hunt.

"Looking for your brain? 'Cause I think you've lost your mind.."

Matt sat up on his knees and turned his eyes towards the sound of her voice, "LUCAS!" He exclaimed, hopping to his feet and disregarding her comment.

"Ah-ah-ah," Nicki scolded as she swiped Lucas from Matt's grasp. "Explain the duct tape and then maybe we'll talk."

Matt rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated breath like he couldn't believe he was having to explain such insanity as he pointed to the camera that sat on the coffee table. "I'm trying to take his picture for our Christmas cards, babe." He paused and picked up a tiny pair of dog-sized reindeer antlers before he continued, "And I can't get 'em to stay on his head. He won't wear it. Shakes the damn thing off every time and I've already taken like three-hundred fucking shots in front of the Christmas tree!"

Nicki's eyes widened and she fought off an amused laugh. The antlers even lit up, making Matt's efforts seem ten times adorable than they already seemed. He wasn't getting off that easy though. "So you just thought you'd DUCT TAPE THEM TO HIS HEAD?"

Matt's jaw dropped. "WHAT? No." His lips plumped together and he turned his head to the side, raising his eyebrows at her questionably, "Why, do you think that'd work?"

Nicki reached out and popped him one.

"Owww!"

"You asked for it."

Matt rubbed at his arm before pulling the roll of tape from his wrist, "No, I was thinking I'd make like.. reins and attach them from the sides of the antlers to his collar?"

Was he serious?

"You know, babe, like a rein-dog?"

He was serious.

"You know, like on The Grinch? That way I can take the picture before he shakes them off?"

He was grinning like he was five years old. His wide eyes, that ridiculously cute Santa hat adding to his jolly glee at sticking a blinking pair of antlers on his dogs ears. "Need help?" She offered because it was all she could do to keep from pinching his cheeks and kissing his lips.

* * *

Twenty-seven minutes later after multiple attempts to construct support beams out of duct tape and two more high speed chases through the house after Lucas, Nicki and Matt had successfully antlered up their Rein-dog.

Lucas sat in front of the Christmas tree with his tongue hanging out and his slightly lopsided antlers atop his head. Poor thing clearly had no idea what was going on, except for the fact that he was supposed to sit there and not move like a good boy.

"Awww, he looks so cute! Hurry and snap the picture!" Nicki squealed, clapping her hands together with delight.

Matt sprawled out on the living room floor in front of the dog, his elbows steadying himself on the carpet as he held the camera and zoomed in to the perfect snapshot. "YUCAS LOOK AT DADDY! READY? READY? NO, STAY...STAY.."

The flash went off and Matt rolled over onto his back spreading his arms out in victory, "Fucking FINALLY!" With a swoop of his hand he picked up Lucas and held him up above his head, making him dance and sway as he praised him.

"Well, that's done!" Nicki sighed, "Time to get back to my gingerbread.."

She went to walk away, but before she could take a second step Matt was at her side, his hand having grabbed her own. "Actually, I was thinking you could get out that Mrs. Claus outfit.." he smirked into her ear.

Nicki giggled, biting down on her bottom lip. "Hhmm," she mused, pretending to think about it, "You'll have to catch me first!" she teased as she took off flying in the same direction Lucas had earlier that evening.

"OH HELL NO!" Matt yelled after her, taking off anyway to chase her down. This time with Lucas hot on their heels, antlers and all..

* * *

Not gonna lie, I kinda want a reindog this holiday season. Wonder if my chihuahua would mind..


End file.
